Niklaus Mikaelson/Gallery
The Vampire Diaries TV Series |-|Season Two= vlcsnap-2011-05-01-00h43m51s108.png|Maddox transferring Klaus' spirit to Alaric's body vlcsnap-2011-05-01-01h44m25s91.png|Klaus (in Alaric's body) compelling Katherine 219klaus12.jpg 219klaus14.jpg 219klaus15.jpg 219klaus3.jpg 219klaus4.jpg 219klaus5.jpg 219klaus6.jpg 219klaus7.jpg 219klaus8.jpg 219VampireDiaries0964.jpg|Klaus in Alaric's body vlcsnap-2011-05-01-02h11m19s109.png vlcsnap-2011-05-01-02h11m22s138.png vlcsnap-2011-05-01-02h11m32s235.png|"That's more like it." vlcsnap-2011-05-01-02h15m48s235.png vlcsnap-2011-05-01-02h16m46s43.png TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 28.45 -2011.05.08 15.01.52-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 27.29 -2011.05.08 14.59.13-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 27.18 -2011.05.08 14.58.55-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 24.08 -2011.05.08 14.56.28-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 18.11 -2011.05.08 14.55.41-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 18.02 -2011.05.08 14.55.27-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 13.00 -2011.05.08 14.54.36-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 11.27 -2011.05.08 14.54.18-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 11.23 -2011.05.08 14.54.06-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 10.22 -2011.05.08 14.53.01-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 10.19 -2011.05.08 14.52.46-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 08.03 -2011.05.08 14.51.54-.jpg TVD - 2.20 - The Last Day.avi snapshot 23.53 -2011.05.08 14.47.35-.jpg vlcsnap-2011-05-01-02h16m08s175.png TVD - 2.20 - The Last Day.avi snapshot 24.18 -2011.05.08 14.47.53-.jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying.jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (13).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (14).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (15).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (16).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (17).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (18).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (19).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (20).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (21).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (22).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (23).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (24).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (25).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (29).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (30).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (31).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (32).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (33).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (34).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (35).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (2).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (3).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (4).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (5).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (6).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (7).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (8).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (9).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (10).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (11).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (12).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (24).jpg|scary eyes TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (46).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (45).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (44).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (43).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (42).jpg|"Zdravei, Katerina!" TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (41).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (40).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (39).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (38).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (36).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (23).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (22).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (21).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (20).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (19).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (18).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (17).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (10).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (9).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (8).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (7).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (4).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (3).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (2).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus.jpg 2-21-klaus-elena.png Klaus219.jpg elena-and-klaus-copy.jpg|Klaus drinks Elena's blood joseph-morgan-klaus-the-vampire-diaries-Favim.com-215840.jpg Klaus-the-vampire-diaries-25140553-380-504.jpg ustv_vampire_diaries_s02e19_klaus_08.jpg Niklaus Mikaelson season 2 trench.jpg|Niklaus after breaking the hybrid curse tumblr_m1u0rlEnmP1qh5t9fo2_500.png|Serious Klaus in the woods tumblr_m3kqr1i9SG1qjl5hfo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3obk7yZlj1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m41grg206u1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m41lnlJrmN1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m497vd2IRj1qh6ilco1_500.jpg tumblr_m4jev843KK1rwp1i9o1_500.jpg Tumblr m4l5uopWwI1r8hwexo1 500.jpg 2.19Klaus.jpg H036A-121-ORG-110-13-300x160.jpg TVD - 2.20 - The Last Day.avi snapshot 38.06 -2011.05.07 15.47.46-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 27.51 -2011.05.07 15.49.40-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 28.45 -2011.05.07 15.50.21-.jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (24).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (30).jpg 2x20-The-Last-Day-damon-salvatore-21538950-1280-720-1-.jpg Boxcoming.png Boxopenmaddox.png Boxoutklaus.png Boxspell.png |-|Season Three= 11-klaus.jpg 301VampireDiaries0012.jpg 301VampireDiaries0058.jpg 301VampireDiaries0104.jpg 291914 267016096671575 192551310784721 893225 1010026195 n.jpg 3 6_11.jpg 3-03-The-End-of-the-Affair-damon-salvatore-25734356-1280-720-1-.jpg 3.01-4.jpg 3.01-6.jpg 3x09-04.jpg 3x09-05.jpg 3x09-06.jpg 3x09-07.jpg 3x09-08.jpg 3x09-09.jpg 3x09-10.jpg 3x10 10.jpg 3x11 01.jpg 3x20-04.jpg 830px-3-03-The-End-of-the-Affair-damon-salvatore-25734356-1280-720-1-.jpg 93.JPG Caroline klaus 321.jpg Eota2.jpg Eota3.jpg Eota6.jpg Eota7.jpg Eota8.jpg Frtyuiouytf.jpg Full-image-3.jpg Henrick 4.jpg Henrick died.jpg Hybridenhancment.jpg ImagesCAFAA82A.jpg joseph-morgan-klaus-vamp.jpg Kjhgf,kjhg.jpg Klarolineforever18.jpg Klarolineforever19.jpg Klaus (1).png Klaus 321 2.jpg Klaus 321.jpg Klaus cries.png Klaus is crying.jpg Klaus The Murder of One 421.jpg Klaus-and-caroline 469x340.jpg klaus-angry.jpg Klaus.jpg Klausandcaroline.png Klausandgloria.jpg Klausandstefan1.jpg Klausandstefan4.jpg Klausandstefan5.jpg Klauselijahkol.png Klaushomecoming.png Klausmsnnnn.jpg Klausourtown.png Klausthenewdeal.png NKOH (10).jpg NKOH (11).jpg NKOH (12).jpg NKOH (13).jpg NKOH (14).jpg NKOH (15).jpg NKOH (16).jpg NKOH (17).jpg NKOH (18).jpg NKOH (19).jpg NKOH (2).jpg NKOH (20).jpg NKOH (21).jpg NKOH (22).jpg NKOH (23).jpg NKOH (24).jpg NKOH (25).jpg NKOH (25).jpg NKOH (26).jpg NKOH (27).jpg NKOH (28).jpg NKOH (29).jpg NKOH (3).jpg NKOH (30).jpg NKOH (31).jpg NKOH (32).jpg NKOH (33).jpg NKOH (34).jpg NKOH (35).jpg NKOH (36).jpg NKOH (37).jpg NKOH (38).jpg NKOH (39).jpg NKOH (4).jpg NKOH (40).jpg NKOH (41).jpg NKOH (42).jpg NKOH (43).jpg NKOH (44).jpg NKOH (45).jpg NKOH (46).jpg NKOH (47).jpg NKOH (48).jpg NKOH (49).jpg NKOH (5).jpg NKOH (50).jpg NKOH (51).jpg NKOH (52).jpg NKOH (53).jpg NKOH (54).jpg NKOH (55).jpg NKOH (56).jpg NKOH (57).jpg NKOH (58).jpg NKOH (59).jpg NKOH (6).jpg NKOH (7).jpg NKOH (9).jpg NKOH.jpg ORDP (9).jpg Rebekah, Elijah & Klaus.png Screen shot 2012-03-10 at 11.57.15 PM.png the.vampire.diaries.314 (5).jpg the.vampire.diaries.314 (6).jpg the.vampire.diaries.314 (7).jpg Thebirthdayraysutton.jpg Tumblr lx2biijoJ31r5ht6uo1 500.jpg tumblr_lx19dufYqO1qentxco1_500.jpg tumblr_lx1b8kYCCQ1qzq61co1_1280.jpg tumblr_lx2biijoJ31r5ht6uo1_500.jpg tumblr_lx4gg8XfYQ1qak7n0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lx4gj5GQSc1qak7n0o2_1280.jpg tumblr_lx6gmcXXOr1r3bb20o4_1280.jpg tumblr_lzaqk350Dj1ql0bldo1_500.jpg tumblr_m24v9qAkdv1qdb6u0o2_r1_250.png tumblr_m24v9qAkdv1qdb6u0o4_r1_250.png tumblr_m3k4ooXBOe1rr0pbzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3k4pkZpwG1rr0pbzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3kqr1i9SG1qjl5hfo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3kqr1i9SG1qjl5hfo7_250.jpg tumblr_m3kqr1i9SG1qjl5hfo8_250.jpg tumblr_m3ls6zuQah1rol43lo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lyalTFsy1r4l35uo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3m4dctAXN1r1qlu7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3m8h3o3ZH1qbdjcko1_500.jpg tumblr_m3n95mbs5P1r6r1abo1_500.png tumblr_m3q7pm0Pbg1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3rep2q8bu1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3thqk3H9r1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3wxj63ule1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3x2wiRi5u1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3yyxohl1I1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m42ezwmFkm1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m42m40oqy81rw9n37o2_500.jpg tumblr_m42xs6gjxP1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4338h3kXm1rvb8gco1_500.png tumblr_m4461tBrli1rv9e7oo1_500.jpg tumblr_m44au3rEsE1rv77tdo1_500.jpg tumblr_m44if6l0xs1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m46aye62Ww1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4a3s9XieC1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4acz9j9fU1r1vglpo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4j5i4zqbB1rr0pbzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4j5lt5Cc51rr0pbzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4j5ol3BRm1rr0pbzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4jeltOQrx1rr0pbzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4jemeSOvW1rr0pbzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4jenbQKS01rr0pbzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4k1ngfdbt1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4lp5rXPUg1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4n1uded3z1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4qicr5sNn1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4t26bGxWW1r8etdoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4u3vuv5D11r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4zpw93MEm1rr0pbzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5ozekzqI31qd27sro1_500.jpg Tvd-klaus-560.jpg tvd-newdeal-12.jpg tvd-newdeal-6.jpg Tvd-recap-end-of-the-affair-34.png tvd-s3-set1-klaus-001_FULL.jpg TVD324.jpg TVD683.jpg TVD684.jpg TVD687.jpg TVD701.jpg TVD717.jpg TVD718.jpg TVD724.jpg TVD729.jpg Uvs120108-001.jpg Uvs120108-002.jpg Uvs120108-003.jpg Uvs120108-004.jpg Uvs120108-005.jpg Uvs120108-006.jpg Uvs120108-007.jpg Uvs120108-008.jpg Uvs120108-009.jpg Uvs120108-010.jpg Uvs120108-011.jpg Uvs120108-013.jpg Uvs120108-014.jpg Uvs120108-015.jpg Uvs120108-016.jpg vampire dir274.jpg vampire-diaries-pub1676936120103205620_FULL.jpg VD310A_0378b111230125745.jpeg Young Klaus.png Xcvbn.jpg 320VampireDiaries0774.jpg 320VampireDiaries0764.jpg 320VampireDiaries0760.jpg 320VampireDiaries0748.jpg 320VampireDiaries0744.jpg 320VampireDiaries0743.jpg 320VampireDiaries0742.jpg 320VampireDiaries0738.jpg |-|Season Four= 01134.jpg 168285 410349385730450 2043352781 n.jpg 375166 519759968084333 1432399256 n.jpg 393025 410349155730473 1492147854 n.jpg 409 - 009.jpg 409 - 010.jpg 409 - 013.jpg 409 - 043.jpg 409 - 044.jpg 409 - 143.jpg 409 - 146.jpg 409 - 148.jpg 409 - 149.jpg 409 - 152.jpg 409 - 154.jpg 409 - 181.jpg 409 - 184.jpg 409 - 190.jpg 409 - 193.jpg 409 - 226.jpg 409 - 227.jpg 409 - 230.jpg 409 - 232.jpg 409 - 234.jpg 409 - 235.jpg|Santa Klaws killed a Christmas Carol 4x04-KlausElijah.jpg 525242 652516171432026 482767479 n.jpg 747903135.jpg 747904033.jpg|klaus 4x18 747904258.jpg|Klaus and Caroline 4x18 747904562.jpg dnSv-uKCLZg.jpg H058a-n29-vam1-10-02.jpg H058a-n29-vam1-10-03.jpg H058a-n29-vam1-10-08.jpg H058a-n29-vam1-10-09.jpg H058a-n29-vam1-10-10.jpg H058a-n29-vam1-10-12.jpg H058a-n29-vam1-10-13.jpg H058a-n29-vam1-10-15.jpg hell.jpg JosephMorgan s4.jpg Klarolien4x32.jpg Klaus (1).png Klaus (10).png Klaus (11).png Klaus (12).png Klaus (13).png Klaus (14).png Klaus (15).png Klaus (16).png Klaus (17).png Klaus (18).png Klaus (19).png Klaus (2).png Klaus (20).png Klaus (21).png Klaus (22).png Klaus (23).png Klaus (24).png Klaus (25).png Klaus (26).png Klaus (27).png Klaus (28).png Klaus (29).png Klaus (3).png Klaus (30).png Klaus (31).png Klaus (32).png Klaus (33).png Klaus (34).png Klaus (4).png Klaus (5).png Klaus (6).png Klaus (7).png Klaus (9).png Klaus 4x03 1.PNG Klaus 4x04 (1).JPG Klaus 4x04 (6).JPG Klaus and Elijah TO.jpg Klaus Rebekah 4x04 (2).JPG Klaus the originals promo.jpg Klaus theOepisode.png Klaus-close-up.jpg Klaus-close-up1.jpg Klaus-laughing.jpg Klaus4x19.jpg Klauscaroline4x199.jpg Klauselijahstake.jpg Klausgraduation4x3223.jpg KlausHybrid.png Klausmeetsawitch.jpg Klausroom.jpg|unused promotional image Klaustheoriginals.jpg nik.png niklaus mikaelson.jpg|"SANGUIS POTESTAS EST" - blood is power OMg.jpg Originals-Promo-New (1).JPG q0O4f-_xKp8.jpg Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (7).JPG S4-Klaus.jpg S4ep1p4.png S4ep1p68.png Season 4 Unseen Promo Photo by Nino Munoz (8).jpg season-4-promo-wallpaper-the-vampire-diaries.jpg|promo poster with klaus The Originals 1.jpg The Originals 10.jpg The Originals 3.jpg The Originals 4.jpg The Originals 6.jpg The Originals 9.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-2.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-6.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-The-Originals-ITV-01.png Tumblr mbr1j6lJS31qebsdvo1 500.jpg Tumblr md6nhxcx4u1qkfvkzo4 1280.png Tumblr mdoj00SvGx1rhv3jco2 400.png Tumblr mea4j7rrcp1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mea4j7rrcp1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mea4j7rrcp1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mea4j7rrcp1qf8u52o5 1280.png Tumblr mea4w8wd4Z1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mea4w8wd4Z1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mea4w8wd4Z1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mea4w8wd4Z1qf8u52o5 1280.png Tumblr mea599ET391qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mea599ET391qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mea599ET391qf8u52o5 1280.png Tumblr mea599ET391qf8u52o6 1280.png Tumblr mea5zfmEth1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mea5zfmEth1qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mea5zfmEth1qf8u52o6 1280.png Tumblr mea6zgfenM1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mea6zgfenM1qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mea6zgfenM1qf8u52o5 1280.png Tumblr mea6zgfenM1qf8u52o6 1280.png Tumblr mea6zgfenM1qf8u52o8 1280.png Tumblr mf012w4p5v1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mf012w4p5v1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mf012w4p5v1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mf012w4p5v1qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mf012w4p5v1qf8u52o5 1280.png Tumblr mf012w4p5v1qf8u52o6 1280.png Tumblr mf018d7Q2M1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mf018d7Q2M1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mf0216ZnoA1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mf0216ZnoA1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mf0216ZnoA1qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mf0216ZnoA1qf8u52o5 1280.png Tumblr mf0216ZnoA1qf8u52o6 1280.png Tumblr mf026wiZPp1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mf026wiZPp1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mf026wiZPp1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mf026wiZPp1qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mf026wiZPp1qf8u52o5 1280.png Tumblr mf02gqebJZ1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mf02gqebJZ1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mf02gqebJZ1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mf02gqebJZ1qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mf1kefQPpm1rcnwiso2 1280.jpg Tumblr mf1kefQPpm1rcnwiso4 1280.jpg Tumblr mgsvbf8VyP1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mgsvbf8VyP1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mgsvbf8VyP1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mgsvbf8VyP1qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mgsvbf8VyP1qf8u52o5 1280.png Tumblr mgsvbf8VyP1qf8u52o6 1280.png Tumblr mgsvmfUdk41qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mgsvmfUdk41qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mgsvmfUdk41qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mgsvmfUdk41qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mheux1Ok1e1qb2ergo3 1280.jpg tumblr_md3hrdK6Wv1r5dklro1_500.jpg tumblr_md3i71b1bM1r5dklro1_500.jpg tumblr_md3iopezLl1r5dklro1_500.jpg tumblr_md3izdtKrw1r5dklro1_500.jpg tumblr_md3j96mV6a1r5dklro1_500.jpg tumblr_md3jnhoMKo1r5dklro1_500.jpg tumblr_mdoj00SvGx1rhv3jco1_400.png tumblr_mdrx2byXax1qkfvkzo3_1280.png tumblr_mdrx2byXax1qkfvkzo6_1280.png tumblr_mednwwlrNu1r18x1ko1_500.png TVD 407x12.jpg TVD 407x13.jpg TVD 407x14.jpg tvd 4x10-7.jpg tvd 4x12-10.jpg tvd 4x12-12.jpg tvd 4x12-15.jpg tvd 4x12-17.jpg tvd 4x12-19.jpg tvd 4x12-23.jpg Upcoming -).jpg VD404b0056b-585307833092968177.jpg VD404b0081b-1429839270412596217.jpg VD410HD 2566.jpg VD410HD 2567.jpg VD410HD 2568.jpg VD410HD 2569.jpg VD410HD 2570.jpg VD410HD 2582.jpg VD410HD 2583.jpg VD410HD 2584.jpg VD410HD 2592.jpg VD410HD 2593.jpg VD410HD 2598.jpg VD410HD 2599.jpg VD410HD 2603.jpg VD410HD 2605.jpg VD410HD 2606.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h57m13s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h57m17s177.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h57m20s208.png |-|Season Five= S030a-123-vam-130-30.jpg Klaroline_-_500_Years_of_Solitude..png Caroline_-_Klaus_500_Years_of_Solitude...jpg Caroline_-_Klaus_500_Years_of_Solitude..,..jpg Klaus_and_Caroline_kiss,,.jpg Klaus_and_Caroline_kiss.jpg Klaroline_kiss.png Klaus_and_Caroline_smiles.png Klaroline_-_500_Years_of_Solitude.png Caroline_and_Klaus_walking_5x11.jpg Klaus_and_Caroline_kissing_5x11.jpg |-|Season Seven= 714-033-Klaus.jpg 714-035-Stefan-Klaus.jpg 714-083-Klaus.jpg 714-085-Klaus.jpg 714-086-Stefan-Klaus.jpg 714-087-Stefan-Klaus.jpg 714-089-Stefan-Klaus.jpg 714-091-Klaus.jpg 714-094-Klaus.jpg 714-108-Klaus.jpg 714-109-Stefan-Klaus.jpg 714-110-Klaus.jpg 714-131-Stefan-Klaus.jpg 714-132-Stefan-Klaus.jpg 714-133-Stefan-Klaus.jpg 714-134-Stefan-Klaus.jpg 714-135-Klaus.jpg The Originals TV Series |-|Season One= Originals-120-09.jpg Originals-120-08.jpg Originals-120-06.jpg Originals-120-05.jpg Originals-120-03.jpg Originals-120-01.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-1.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-10.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-11.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-13.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-14.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-5.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-6.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-7.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-8.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-9.jpg 1601562 519472591493435 1072111364 n.png 1x05klaus3.jpg 1x05klausphone.jpg 1x05klausphone2.jpg 1x07klaus.jpg 1x07klaus2.jpg 1x07klauselijah.jpg TO108-005-Klaus.jpg TO108-023~Cami-Klaus.jpg TO108-025~Cami-Klaus.jpg TO108-028~Cami-Klaus.jpg TO108-036~Josh-Klaus.jpg TO108-041-Klaus~Josh.jpg TO108-042~Kieran-Klaus.jpg TO108-048-Klaus.jpg TO108-051-Klaus~Elijah.jpg TO108-058-Klaus.jpg The.Originals.S01E08.480p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-KiNGS.mkv snapshot 27.09 -2014.05.12 02.27.34-.jpg TO108-065~Klaus.jpg TO108-067-Klaus.jpg TO108-075~Marcel-Klaus.jpg TO108-076~Marcel-Klaus.jpg TO108-084-Klaus.jpg TO108-086-Klaus-Rebekah.jpg TO108-088-Klaus.jpg TO108-090~Elijah-Klaus.jpg TO108-093-Elijah-Klaus.jpg TO108-095-Klaus.jpg TO108-097-Klaus.jpg TO108-102-Marcel and Klaus Photo.jpg 1x09Klaus.jpg 1x09KlausHayley.jpg 1x09KlausMarcel2.jpg 1x09KlausMarcel3.jpg 1x09KlausMarcelHayley.jpg 1x09Klauss.jpg 1x11exclusive.jpg 1x11exclusive2.jpg Bloodposter klaus.jpg BTS103-Klaus.jpg Camirebekahklaus.jpg Casket101.jpg Casket105.jpg Casket109.jpg Casket110.jpg Casket210.jpg Casket28.jpg Casket49.jpg Casket50.jpg Casket51.jpg Casket52.jpg Casket54.jpg Casket65.jpg Casket66.jpg Casket67.jpg Casket68.jpg Casket69.jpg Casket71.jpg Casket92.jpg Casket93.jpg Casket94.jpg Casket97.jpg Crescent11.jpg Crescent12.jpg Crescent14.jpg Crescent19.jpg Crescent21.jpg Crescent4.jpg Crescent42.jpg Crescent43.jpg Crescent44.jpg Crescent48.jpg Crescent62.jpg Crescent66.jpg Crescent69.jpg Crescent70.jpg CrescentCity2.jpg CrescentCity5.jpg CrescentCity6.jpg CrescentCity8.jpg Dance Back from the Grave (1).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (10).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (13).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (2).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (3).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (5).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (6).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (7).jpg Davinaklaus1x04.jpg Davinaklaus1x042.jpg Elijah-and-klauslbw.jpg Elijahhayelyy.jpg Fts12klauselijah.jpg Fts13klaus.jpg Fts16elijahklaus.jpg Fts17elijahklaus.jpg Fts18klaus.jpg Fts1klaus.jpg Fts20klaus.jpg Fts25klaus.jpg Fts26klaus.jpg Fts2klaus.jpg Fts30elijahklaus.jpg Fts39klaus.jpg Fts42klauselijah.jpg Fts44klaus.jpg Fts45nibekjah.jpg Fts47elijahklaus.jpg Fts4klaus.jpg Fts51klausrebekah.jpg Fts6klaus.jpg Girlinneworleansklausdavina.jpg Girlinneworleansklausdavina2.jpg Girlinneworleansklausdavina3.jpg Girlinneworleansklausdavina4.jpg Girlinneworleansklausdavina5.jpg Hayleyklaus239.jpg Hosuerdigin13.jpg Hosuerdigin15.jpg Hosueriding4.jpg Hosuerigin12.jpg Hosuerising3.jpg Houserigin11.jpg Houserising1.jpg Kieranklaushayley.jpg Kla1x044.jpg Klacamm1x04.jpg Klamille TO 1x04.jpg|Klaus compelling Camille Klaus 10 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 10 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 10 TO 1x04.jpg Klaus 10 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 10 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus 11 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 11 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 11 TO 1x04.jpg Klaus 11 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 11 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus 12 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 12 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 12 TO 1x04.jpg Klaus 12 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 12 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus 13 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 13 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 13 TO 1x04.jpg Klaus 13 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 13 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus 14 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 14 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 14 TO 1x04.jpg Klaus 14 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 14 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus 15 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 15 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 15 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 16 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 16 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 17 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 17 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 1700.jpg|Klaus Klaus 18 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 18 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 19 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 19 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 2 TO 1x01.jpg Klaus 2 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 2 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 2 TO 1x04.jpg Klaus 2 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 2 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus 20 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 20 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 21 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 21 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 22 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 22 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 23 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 23 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 24 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 24 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 25 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 25 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 26 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 26 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 27 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 27 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 28 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 28 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 29 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 3 TO 1x01.jpg Klaus 3 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 3 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 3 TO 1x04.jpg Klaus 3 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 3 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus 30 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 31 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 32 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 33 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 34 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 35 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 36 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 37 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 38 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 39 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 4 TO 1x01.jpg Klaus 4 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 4 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 4 TO 1x04.jpg Klaus 4 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 4 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus 40 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 41 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 42 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 43 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 44 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 45 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 46 TO 1x03.jpg|"I think it's a girl." Klaus 5 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 5 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 5 TO 1x04.jpg Klaus 5 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 5 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus 6 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 6 TO 1x04.jpg Klaus 6 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 6 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus 7 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 7 TO 1x04.jpg Klaus 7 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 7 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus 8 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 8 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 8 TO 1x04.jpg Klaus 8 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 8 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus 9 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 9 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 9 TO 1x04.jpg Klaus 9 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 9 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus 921031.jpg Klaus and Agnes TO 1x06.jpg|Klaus and Agnes Klaus and Camille 2 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus and Camille TO 1x03.jpg|Klamille Klaus and Elijah TO 1x06.jpg|Klaus and Elijah Klaus and Josh 2 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Josh 3 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Josh 4 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Josh TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus and Josh Klaus and Marcel 3 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus and Marcel Klaus and Marcel 4 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Marcel 5 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus and Marcel Klaus and Marcel TO 1x05.jpg|Klaus and Marcel Klaus and Rebekah 2 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Rebekah 3 TO 1x03.jpg|Klebekah at the Masquerade Gala Klaus and Rebekah TO 1x03.jpg Klaus becomes a Hybrid for the first time TO 1x01.jpg|Klaus after he makes his first human kill and becomes a Hybrid Klaus becoming Hybrid TO.jpg|Becoming Hybrid Klaus emotional.jpg Klaus Hybrid.jpg Klaus TO 1x01 on the ship.jpg|Klaus on the ship Klaus TO 1x01.jpg Klaus TO 1x02.jpg Klaus TO 1x03.jpg Klaus TO 1x04.jpg Klaus TO 1x05.jpg Klaus TO 1x06.png Klaus turns Hybrid TO 1x01.jpg Klaus_1x16.jpg Klaus_1x7_the_originals.png Klaus_in_1x16.png Klaus-in-apres-moi-le-deluge-380x300.jpg Klaus1x08.jpg Klaus2013.jpg Klaus2014.jpg Klaus21x08.jpg Klauscam1x04.jpg Klauscam1x042.jpg Klauscam1x044.jpg Klauscamille1x04.jpg Klauscamille21x04.jpg Klausdavina1x04.jpg Klausekieran.jpg Klauselijah1x08.jpg Klauselijah2013.jpg Klauselijah2x108.jpg Klaushayleyiroginals.jpg Klauskierannn2.jpg Klauskierannnn3.jpg Klausm1.png klausm1081.jpg klausm10810.jpg klausm10811.jpg klausm10812.jpg klausm10813.jpg klausm10814.jpg klausm10815.jpg klausm10816.jpg klausm10817.jpg klausm1082.jpg klausm1083.jpg klausm1084.jpg klausm1085.jpg klausm1086.jpg klausm1087.jpg klausm1088.jpg klausm1089.jpg Klausm2.jpg Klausm3.jpg Klausm4.jpg Klausm6.jpg Klausmarcel1x06.jpg Klausmarcel1x066.jpg Klauspast.jpg klausposter.jpg klauspromo.jpg Klauss1.png Klebekahposter1.jpg Klebekahrain.png Klebekahrain2.jpg Klebekahrain3.jpg Klebekahrain4.jpg Lgg12klaus.jpg Lgg13klaus.jpg Lgg14elijahklaus.jpg LGG16.jpg Lgg16klaus.jpg Lgg17elijahklaus.jpg Lgg3klaus.jpg Lgg6elijahklaus.jpg LGG9.jpg LongWayHell3.jpg Marcelklaus1x06.jpg Marcelklaus1x106.jpg Mobs4klaus.jpg Mobs5klaus.jpg Mobs6klaus.jpg Mobs7klaus.jpg Niklau1x06.jpg Niklaus1x04.jpg Niklausm1x03.jpg Normal Originals109-2148.jpg Originals-ep-4-exclusive-photo.jpg Rebekah1.jpg Rebekahklausm1081.jpg Rebekahklausm1082.jpg Rebekahm1021.png Relijah.jpg RPNO100.jpg RPNO101.jpg RPNO102.jpg RPNO103.jpg RPNO110.jpg RPNO111.jpg RPNO15.jpg RPNO19.jpg RPNO20.jpg RPNO21.jpg RPNO22.jpg RPNO29.jpg RPNO37.jpg RPNO38.jpg RPNO39.jpg RPNO41.jpg RPNO43.jpg RPNO44.jpg RPNO46.jpg RPNO56.jpg RPNO58.jpg RPNO59.jpg RPNO7.jpg RPNO70.jpg RPNO73.jpg RPNO74.jpg RPNO75.jpg RPNO83.jpg RPNO85.jpg RPNO87.jpg RPNO93.jpg RPNO95.jpg RPNO98.jpg Sinners01.jpg Sinners04.jpg Sinners05.jpg Sinners07.jpg Sinners08.jpg Storyville03.jpg Storyville04.jpg Storyville05.jpg Storyville06.jpg Storyville07.jpg Storyville08.jpg Storyville09.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (3) FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (4) FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (5) FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (6) FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (7) FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (9) FULL.jpg The Originals - Marcel and Niklaus.jpg The Originals - New Cast Promotional Photos (10) FULL.jpg The Originals - New Cast Promotional Photos (2) FULL.jpg The Originals First Look-S1 (1).jpg The Originals First Look-S1 (5).jpg The Originals First Look-S1 (6).jpg The-Originals-Episode-11-Video-Preview-01-2014-01-14.jpg TOCAST.jpg Tumblr mtotk0DW2q1qz9b6no2 500.jpg Tyler_and_Klaus_1x8.jpg Uneasy01.jpg Uneasy02.jpg Uneasy03.jpg Uneasy04.jpg UD (7).jpg Klamille 19.png Klamille 18.png Klamille 17.png Klamille 16.png Klamille 15.png Klamille 14.png Klamille 13.png Klamille 12.png Klamille 11.png Klamille 10.png Klamille 9.png Klamille 8.png Klamille 7.png Klamille 6.png Klamille 5.png Klamille 4.png Klamille 3.png Klamille 2.png Klamille 1.png A Closer Walk With Thee 009.png A Closer Walk With Thee 006.PNG A Closer Walk With Thee 005.PNG A Closer Walk With Thee 001.PNG A Closer Walk With Thee 002.PNG A Closer Walk With Thee 019.jpg A Closer Walk With Thee 036.PNG A Closer Walk With Thee 032.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 015.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 014.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 012.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 009.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 003.PNG Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h29m57s94.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h29m41s191.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h29m33s133.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h29m18s236.png Tumblr n4uomcpFMD1rlvdl7o1 250-1-.gif 1x20-Klaus smiles.png 1x20-What did he say to you?.png 1x20-Bad reality show.png Gtkm.jpg Fsf.jpg Khk.jpg Klaus Daddy1.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h29m57s94.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h29m52s44.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h29m18s236.png Hjlol.jpg Thcty.jpg Nkgt.jpg TheOriginals120-0120.jpeg TheOriginals120-0115.jpeg TheOriginals120-0114.jpeg TheOriginals120-0113.jpeg TheOriginals120-0112.jpeg TheOriginals120-0111.jpeg TheOriginals120-0110.jpeg TheOriginals120-0104.jpeg TheOriginals120-0089.jpeg TheOriginals120-0074.jpeg TheOriginals120-0233.jpeg TheOriginals120-0201.jpeg TheOriginals120-0199.jpeg TheOriginals120-0198.jpeg TheOriginals120-0197.jpeg TheOriginals120-0195.jpeg TheOriginals120-0189.jpeg TheOriginals120-0183.jpeg TheOriginals120-0182.jpeg TheOriginals120-0178.jpeg TheOriginals120-0177.jpeg TheOriginals120-0176.jpeg TheOriginals120-0273.jpeg TheOriginals120-0272.jpeg TheOriginals120-0269.jpeg TheOriginals120-0261.jpeg TheOriginals120-0266.jpeg TheOriginals120-0265.jpeg TheOriginals120-0247.jpeg TheOriginals120-0242.jpeg TheOriginals120-0237.jpeg TheOriginals120-0228.jpeg 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 034.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 032.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 030.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 025.PNG 21398.jpg 2588520.jpg 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 023.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 021.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 014.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 013.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 011.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 010.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 008.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 007.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 005.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 002.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 001.PNG 852324.jpg The.originals.s01e12.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 40.17 -2014.05.11 19.44.27-.jpg The.originals.s01e12.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 06.54 -2014.05.11 19.44.58-.jpg The.Originals.S01E08.480p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-KiNGS.mkv snapshot 27.09 -2014.05.12 02.27.34-.jpg The.Originals.S01E08.480p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-KiNGS.mkv snapshot 26.19 -2014.05.12 02.25.14-.jpg The.Originals.S01E08.480p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-KiNGS.mkv snapshot 37.55 -2014.05.12 02.25.00-.jpg The.Originals.S01E08.480p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-KiNGS.mkv snapshot 37.54 -2014.05.12 02.24.54-.jpg Klaus-Hayley_and_Elijah_1x22.png Klaus-Hayley_and_Elijah_1x22...png Klaus-Hayley_and_Elijah_1x22....png Hayley-Hope-Klaus-Elijah_1x22.png Hayley-Hope-Klaus-Elijah_1x22..png Elijah-Hayley-Hope-Klaus_1x22.png Klaus-Elijah_1x22.png Kla-Elijah_1x22.png Klaus_and_Elijah_1x22.png The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 06.24 -2014.05.17 06.33.31-.jpg The.originals.s01e14.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 39.05 -2014.05.21 14.13.39-.jpg The.originals.s01e14.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 14.05 -2014.05.21 14.13.11-.jpg The.originals.s01e14.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 14.05 -2014.05.21 14.13.05-.jpg The.originals.s01e14.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 14.03 -2014.05.21 14.13.00-.jpg The.originals.s01e14.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 14.05 -2014.05.21 14.13.11-.jpg The.originals.s01e14.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 14.05 -2014.05.21 14.13.05-.jpg Originals-season-finale-klaus-hope-rebekah.png Capture-1x22-Klaus-et-Hope.png The-Originals-The-Casket-Girls-still-high-quality-Klaus-Elijah-Marcel-talk-it-out-edited.jpg Klaus-and-marcel-with-elijah.jpg The-Originals-1x12-Klaus-Elijah-and-Marcel.jpg The-Originals-1x12-Klaus-Elijah-and-Marcel1-e1391094318981.jpg TheOriginals120-0485.jpeg TheOriginals120-0477.jpeg TheOriginals120-0463.jpeg TheOriginals120-0461.jpeg TheOriginals120-0429.jpeg TheOriginals120-0424.jpeg TheOriginals120-0409.jpeg TheOriginals120-0391.jpeg TheOriginals120-0387.jpeg TheOriginals120-0384.jpeg TheOriginals120-0377.jpeg TheOriginals120-0375.jpeg TheOriginals120-0372.jpeg TheOriginals120-0365.jpeg TheOriginals120-0357.jpeg TheOriginals120-0356.jpeg TheOriginals120-0354.jpeg TheOriginals120-0619.jpeg TheOriginals120-0617.jpeg TheOriginals120-0616.jpeg TheOriginals120-0615.jpeg ustv-the-originals-s01-e07-5.jpg|TO 1x07 |-|Season Two= Niklaus-s2.jpg ByKTEB_IcAAxkZZ.png Bwoiz19CUAAmjcb.jpg Originals-season-2-5 1000x710 FULL.jpg Originals-season-2-3 1000x672 FULL.jpg Originals-season-2-2 1000x666 FULL.jpg Originals-season-2-1 1000x666 FULL.jpg Normal_TheOriginals201-0115Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0132Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0402KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0460KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0532Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0649KlausMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0652Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0750Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0759Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0821Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1075KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1080Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1304Klaus.jpeg] Normal_TheOriginals201-1307KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1325Klaus-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1368KlausHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1386Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0011.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0040.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0135.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0176.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0217.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0251.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0262.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0269.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0410.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0464.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0495.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0526.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0615.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0633.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0658.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0678.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0766.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0790.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0822.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1128.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1134.jpeg Normal TheOriginals202-1147.jpeg Normal TheOriginals202-1157.jpeg Normal TheOriginals202-1161.jpeg Normal TheOriginals202-1177.jpeg Normal TheOriginals202-1211.jpeg Normal TheOriginals202-1263.jpeg Normal TheOriginals202-1266.jpeg Normal TheOriginals202-1276.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0335Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0383klauscami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0398Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0787KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0803Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0806Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1149Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1167Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1169KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1713Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1737Klaus-Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1779Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1784Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1851Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1890Klaus-Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1965KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1980KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2186Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0185_KlausTatia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0326_Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0328_CamiKlausKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0372_Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0432_Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0891_Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0946_Klaus-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1774Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1843Klaus-Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1872Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1921KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1986KlausHayleyMarcelCamiDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2100Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0224.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0268.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0462.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0510.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0646.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0785.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0813.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0834.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0902.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0935.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1204.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1208.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1209.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1253.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1268.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1276.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1289.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1301.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1307.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1319.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1343.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1365.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1383.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1802.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1807.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1816.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1856.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1919.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2136.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2143.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2193.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2261.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2393.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0040Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0057KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0069Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0087KlausElijahHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0118KlausHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0612KlausAnsel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0645Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0854KlausAnsel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0926KlausAnsel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0948Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1047Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1055KlausAnsel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1391Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1439Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1444Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1751KlausAnsel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1813KlausAnsel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1828Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2022KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2061Klaus-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2136Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2256Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2303Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2349Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2367KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2531Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2548KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2561KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0194Klaus-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0062Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0208KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0224ElijahKlaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0276Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0712Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0729KalusVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0779Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1310Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1477Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1486Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1530KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1748Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1887Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1891KlausDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1901Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2270Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2391Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2440Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2496Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2560Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0125Klaus-Kol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0129KlausMarcelKol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0204KolKlaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0643KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0649KlausRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0661KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0708RebekahHayleyKlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0792KlausHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0832Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1122KlausElijahRebekahKolMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1213KlausElijaHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1221KlausElijahHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1343Klaus-Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1370KLausElijahRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1401Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1513Klaus-Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1802Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2135KlausRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2197KlausRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2240KlausCamiDavinaRebekah-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2285Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2350KlausElijahMarcelRebekahKol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2372Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2405KlausElijahKol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2416KlausElijahKol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2578Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2592Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2610Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2664KlausMarcelRebekahKol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2674Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0125KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0137KlausCamiHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0155Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0172Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0210Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0520Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0540Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0545KlausKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0575KlausKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0667Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0673Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0689Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0846KlausHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0924Klaus-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1042KlausKaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1161Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1181Klaus-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1452Klaus-Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1490Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1643Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1853KlausJosh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2011KlausHayleyKaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2061KlausDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2295Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0040Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0075Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0116KlausMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0131Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0356KlausDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0417Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0456Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0464Klaus-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0681Klaus-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0737KlausElijahKalebVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0822Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0897KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0963KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1063Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1123Klaus-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1250Klausdavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1509KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1635Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1988Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2005KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2040KlausVincent-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2119KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2143Klaus-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2146Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2247KlausDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2250Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2386Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2415KlausAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2433Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2481Klaus.jpeg To212_029Klaus.jpg To212_307Klaus.jpg To212_315Klaus.jpg To212_364KlausHayley.jpg To212_395Kalus.jpg To212_398KalusHayley.jpg To212_0716Klaus.jpg To212_0750Klaus.jpg To212_0778KlausJackson.jpg To212_0959KlausJackson.jpg To212_0984KlausJackson.jpg To212_1017Klaushayley.jpg To212_1023Klaus.jpg To212_1251Klaus.jpg To212_1265Klaus.jpg TO_214_0032Klaus-Hayley.jpg TO_214_0033KlausHayley.jpg TO_214_0126Klaus.jpg TO_214_0359Klaus.jpg TO_214_0412Klaus-Elijah.jpg TO_214_0688Klaus.jpg TO_214_0780Klaus-Elijah.jpg TO_214_0831KlausElijah.jpg TO_214_0919Klaus-Cami.jpg TO_214_0924Klaus.jpg TO_214_0981KlausHayleyHope.jpg TO_214_1007Klaus.jpg TO_214_1071KlausElijahRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1078KlausElijahRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1142KlausElijahRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1215KlausElijah.jpg TO_214_1229KlausElijahRebekahvKaleb.jpg TO_214_1266Klaus.jpg TO_214_1281KlausElijah.jpg TO217-022-Hayley-Klaus.jpg TO217-024-Klaus~Marcel.jpg TO217-033~Freya-Klaus.jpg TO217-046-Freya-Klaus.jpg TO217-050-Freya-Klaus.jpg TO217-051~Klaus.jpg TO217-053-Esther-Klaus~Freya.jpg TO217-069~Esther~Freya-Klaus.jpg TO217-080-Esther-Klaus~Freya.jpg TO217-081~Esther-Klaus~Freya.jpg TO217-092~Freya~Esther-Klaus~Elijah.jpg TO217-105~Esther-Klaus.jpg TO217-106-Esther-Klaus.jpg TO217-118-Klaus~Freya.jpg TO217-128~Vincent~Eva-Klaus-Freya.jpg TO217-131~Rebekah-Klaus.jpg TO217-138-Klaus~Freya.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0010Klaus.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0076Klaus.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0111Klaus.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0124KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0200KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0818Klaus.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1067Klaus.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1135Klaus-Dahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1148Klaus-Dahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1167KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1251KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1270Klaus.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1317Klaus.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1656Klaus.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1700KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1840DahliaKlaus.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1884Klaus-Dahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1906Klaus.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1916Klaus.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1917Klaus.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-2424Klaus.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-2489Klaus.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-2516KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-2561Klaus.jpg TO_222_0045Klaus.jpg TO_222_0087Klaus.jpg TO_222_0139KlausDahlia.jpg TO_222_0287Klaus.jpg TO_222_0324Klaus-Dahlia.jpg TO_222_0347Klaus-Dahlia.jpg TO_222_0423KlausMarcel.jpg TO_222_0426Klaus-Marcel.jpg TO_222_0430Klaus.jpg TO_222_0496Klaus-Marcel.jpg TO_222_0500KlausMarcel.jpg TO_222_0538Klaus.jpg TO_222_0771Klaus-Elijah.jpg TO_222_0868KlausElijah.jpg TO_222_0897KlausCami.jpg TO_222_0906Klaus-Cami.jpg TO_222_0946KlausDahlia.jpg TO_221_1026Klaus.jpg TO_221_1046Klaus.jpg TO_221_1049Klaus.jpg TO_221_1144KlausDahlia.jpg TO_221_1263Klaus-Hope.jpg TO_221_1268Klaus-Hope.jpg TO_221_1303Klaus.jpg TO_221_1336Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_00089KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00121KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00159KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00171KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00259KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00281Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_00298Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_00490KlausFreyaHope.jpg Normal_originals222_00664Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_00699KlausElijahRebekahFreyaMarcelDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_01211klaus-freya.jpg Normal_originals222_01225Klaus-freya.jpg Normal_originals222_01313klausfreya.jpg Normal_originals222_01345klausmarcel.jpg Normal_originals222_01349klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_01349klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_01384klaushope-marcel.jpg Normal_originals222_01460klaus-hope.jpg Normal_originals222_01479klauscami.jpg Normal_originals222_01519klaus-cami.jpg Normal_originals222_01589klauselijah.jpg Normal_originals222_01612klausesther.jpg Normal_originals222_01759klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_02113KlausElijahRebekahEsther.jpg Normal_originals222_02136KlausElijahRebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_02150Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_02276Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_02416KlausElijahRebekahFreya.jpg Normal_originals222_02536Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_02551Klaus-Rebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_02589Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_02815Klaus-Cami.jpg Normal_originals222_02832KlausCami.jpg Normal_originals222_02846Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_02926KlaysHope.jpg Normal_originals222_02937Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_02985KlausHope.jpg Normal_originals222_02988Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_03000KLaus-Elijah.jpg Normal_originals222_03005KlausHope.jpg Normal_originals222_03013Klaus.jpg |-|Season Three= TO_301_0042Klaus.jpg TO_301_0079Klaus.jpg TO_301_0080Klaus.jpg TO_301_0091Klaus.jpg TO_301_0098Klaus-Elijah.jpg TO_301_0118Klaus-Hope.jpg TO_301_0144KlausCami.jpg TO_301_0182Klaus-Cami.jpg TO_301_0206KlausCami.jpg TO_301_0225Klaus.jpg TO_301_0273KlausElijah.jpg TO_301_0291Klaus-Freya.jpg TO_301_0308KlausElijahRebekahKolFinn.jpg TO_301_0353KlausElijahFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0361Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO_301_0484Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO_301_0553KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0578KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0606Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO_301_0610KlausLucien.jpg TO_301_0655Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO_301_0682Klaus-Cami.jpg TO_301_0744KlausLucien.jpg TO_301_0791KlausLucien.jpg TO_301_0801Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO_301_0898KlausLucien.jpg TO_301_0942Klaus.jpg TO_301_0953Klaus.jpg TO_301_1016Klaus.jpg TO_301_1037Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO_301_1066Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO_301_1139Klaus.jpg TO_301_1146Klaus-Cami.jpg TO_301_1178.jpg|Klaus TO_301_1181Klaus.jpg TO_301_1185Klaus.jpg Normal_TO302_0572Klaus-Jackson.jpg Normal_TO302_0587Klaus.jpg Normal_TO302_0648KlausJackson.jpg Normal_TO302_0668KlausElijah.jpg TO302_0816Klaus-Cami.jpg TO302_0842Klaus-Cami.jpg TO302_0880Klaus.jpg TO302_1140Klaus.jpg TO302_1152Klaus-Freya.jpg TO302_1191KlausFreya.jpg TO302_1398KlausHope.jpg TO302_1457KlausHope.jpg TO302_1519KlausHopeJackson-Freya.jpg TO302_1893Klaus.jpg TO302_2064Klaus-Hayley.jpg TO302_2109Klaus-Hayley.jpg TO302_2135KlausHayley.jpg TO302_2173KlausHayley.jpg TO302_2320Klaus.jpg TO302_2840Klaus.jpg TO302_2854Klaus.jpg TO302_2866Klaus.jpg TO302_3058KlausFreya-Elijah.jpg TO302_3165Klaus.jpg Normal_TO303_0173Klaus-Lucien.jpg Normal_TO303_0222Klaus-Lucian.jpg Normal_TO303_0246Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO303_0252KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO303_0330Klaus.jpg Normal_TO303_0396KlausElijah.jpg Normal_TO303_0401KlausElijah.jpg Normal TO303 0718KlausElijah.jpg Normal_TO303_0740Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_0362Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_0383Klaus-Freya.jpg Normal_TO304_0451Klaus-Hayley.jpg Normal_TO304_0487Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_0558KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0615KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0644KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0671Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_0714Klaus-Lucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0759Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_1210KlausFreyaLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_1243Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_1872KlausFreyaLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_2102KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_2159Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_2188Klaus-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO304_2191KlausElijah.jpg Normal_TO304_2219Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_2243Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_2761Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_2783KlausMarcel.jpg Normal_TO304_2842KlausMarcel.jpg Normal_TO304_2875Klaus-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_2896KlausFreya.jpg Normal_TO304_3205Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0084KlausRebekah-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0090Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0113Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0127Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0137KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0146Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0162Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0177Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0248KlausElijah.jpg Normal_TO305_0266Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0270KlausElijah.jpg Normal_TO305_0283Klaus-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO305_0294KlausElijah.jpg Normal_TO305_0365KlausElijah.jpg Normal_TO305_0370Klaus-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO305_0514KlausElijah.jpg Normal_TO305_0521KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0558Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0616Klaus_Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0624Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0661Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0677Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0887Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0926Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1111KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1143Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1165Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_1204Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_1798Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2052KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2063Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2101Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_2116KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2122KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2133Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2350KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2361KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2368Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2380KlausRebekahElijah.jpg Normal_TO305_2404Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2446KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2465Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_2542Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_2612Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_2717Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_2945Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_3215KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_3224Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_3248Klaus-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO305_3329Klaus-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO306_0115Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_0131Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0152Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_0382KlausElijah.jpg Normal_TO306_0423Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_0459KlausElijah.jpg Normal_TO306_0888KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0901KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0923Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1414Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_1495Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_1906KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1950Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1972KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1979Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_2384KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_2435KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_2456Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_2480KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_3081KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_3095Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_3181Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_3260Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_3261Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_3325Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_0126KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0141Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0278KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0302Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_0325KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0388Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_0414Klaus-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO307_0959Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_0979Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0990KlausAuroraTristanLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_1027ElijahKlaus-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_1079Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_1370Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_1498KlausAuroraTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_1903KlausFreya.jpg Normal_TO307_1948KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_2054Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_2072KlausTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2523KlausTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2537Klaus-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2693Klaus-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2723Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_2768KlausElijahAuroraLucien-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2774Klaus-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO307_2794KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_2829Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_2981Klaus-Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_3047Klaus-Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_3134Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_3292Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_3304Klaus.jpg TO308_0406Klaus.jpg TO308_0430Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO308_0474KlausLucien.jpg TO308_1185Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO308_1315KlausLucien.jpg TO308_1323Klaus.jpg TO308_1342KlausLucien.jpg TO308_1394Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO308_1420Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO308_1423KlausLucien.jpg TO308_1946Klaus.jpg TO308_2014Klaus.jpg TO308_2072Klaus.jpg TO308_2161KlausAurora.jpg TO308_2431Klaus.jpg TO308_2444Klaus.jpg TO308_2509KlausAurora.jpg TO308_2557Klaus-Aurora.jpg TO308_2588Klaus.jpg TO308_2625Klaus.jpg TO308_2640Klaus.jpg TO308_2679Klaus.jpg TO308_2697Klaus-Cami.jpg TO308_2982Klaus.jpg TO308_3009KlausElijah.jpg TO308_3047Klaus-Elijah.jpg TO308_3152Klaus-Cami.jpg TO308_3216Klaus.jpg TO308_3250KlausCami.jpg TO308_3273Klaus.jpg TO309_0247Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_0280Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_0903KlausCami.jpg TO309_0926Klaus.jpg TO309_1273Klaus-Kinney.jpg TO309_1336KlausKinney.jpg TO309_1521Klaus.jpg TO309_1523KlausCami.jpg TO309_1533Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_1584Klaus.jpg TO309_1598Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_1620Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_1984Klaus-Rebekah.jpg TO309_2046KlausElijah.jpg TO309_2101Klaus-Rebekah.jpg TO309_2255KlausElijahFreyaCami.jpg TO309_2328Klaus.jpg TO309_2339KlausElijahRebekah.jpg TO309_2395KlausElijahRebekah.jpg TO309_2612KlausRebekah.jpg TO309_2620Klaus.jpg TO309_2649Klaus.jpg TO309_2821Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_2828KlausCami.jpg TO309_2846KlausCami.jpg TO309_2849KlausCami.jpg TO309_3062KlausCami.jpg TO309_3063Klaus.jpg TO309_3128KlausCami.jpg TO309_3135KlausCami.jpg TO309_3136Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_3148Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_3229Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_3296Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_3304Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_3337KlausCami.jpg TO309_3341KlausCami.jpg TO309_3344Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_3345KlausCami.jpg TO310_0066_Klaus.jpg TO310_0097_Klaus.jpg TO310_0191_Klaus.jpg TO310_0217KlausCami.jpg TO310_0251_Klaus.jpg TO310_0273_Klaus.jpg TO310_0327_KlausCami.jpg TO310_0331_Klaus.jpg TO310_0752_Klaus.jpg TO310_0919_Klaus.jpg TO310_1101_KlausCami.jpg TO310_1105_Klaus.jpg TO310_1181_KlausCami.jpg TO310_1574_Klaus.jpg TO310_2511_KlausCami.jpg TO310_2525_Klaus.jpg TO310_3340_Klaus.jpg TO310_3366_Klaus-Cami.jpg TO311_0679_Klaus.jpg TO311_0903_Klaus.jpg TO311_0923_Klaus.jpg TO311_1417_Klaus.jpg TO311_1504_KlausCami.jpg TO311_1508_Klaus.jpg TO311_1543_Klaus-Cami.jpg TO311_1828_Klaus-Cami.jpg TO311_1841_Klaus.jpg TO311_2034_Klaus-Cami.jpg TO311_2056_KlausCami.jpg TO311_2121_KlausHayley.jpg TO311_2201_Klaus.jpg TO311_2680_KlausElijah.jpg TO311_2778_Klaus.jpg TO311_2969_Klaus.jpg TO315 Klaus01.jpg TO315 Klaus02.jpg TO315 Klaus03.jpg TO315 Klaus04.jpg TO315 Klaus05.jpg TO315 Klaus06.jpg TO315 Klaus07.jpg TO315 Klaus08.jpg TO318_0550_Klaus.jpg TO318_0578_Klaus.jpg TO318_0623_Klaus.jpg TO318_0693_Klaus.jpg TO318_0748_KlausLucien.jpg TO318_0757_KlausLucien.jpg TO318_1017_KlausLucien.jpg TO318_1145_KlausAurora.jpg TO318_1389_Klaus-Aurora.jpg TO318_1466_KlausAurora.jpg TO318_1607_Klaus.jpg TO318_1735_Klaus.jpg TO318_2229_Klaus.jpg TO318_2726_Klaus-Aurora.jpg TO318_2777_Klaus.jpg TO318_2906_Klaus.jpg TO318_3166Klaus-Freya.jpg TO319_0175_KlausCami.jpg TO319_0196_KlausCami.jpg TO319_0208_KlausCami.jpg TO319_0248_Klaus-Cami.jpg TO319_0332_KlausCamiElijahHayleyFreyaVincent.jpg TO319_0485_KlausCami.jpg TO319_0514_KlausCami.jpg TO319_0538_Klaus-Cami.jpg TO319_0632_Klaus-Freya.jpg TO319_0735_Klaus.jpg TO319_0761_KlausCami.jpg TO319_1055_Klaus.jpg TO319_1119_Klaus-Cami.jpg TO319_1226_KlausCami.jpg TO319_1391_Klaus-Cami.jpg TO319_1409_KlausCami.jpg TO319_1436_Klaus.jpg TO319_1445_Klaus.jpg TO319_1680_KlausCami.jpg TO319_1818_KlausCami.jpg TO319_1824_Klaus-Cami.jpg TO319_1829_KlausCami.jpg TO319_2029KlausCamiFreya.jpg TO319_2051_KLausElijahCami.jpg TO319_2168_Klaus-Cami.jpg TO319_2206_Klaus-Cami.jpg TO319_2276_KlausCami.jpg TO319_2290_KlausCami.jpg TO319_2299_Klaus-Cami.jpg TO319_2304_Klaus-Cami.jpg TO319_2333_KlausCami.jpg TO319_2394_KlausCami.jpg TO319_2396_KlausCami.jpg TO319_2464_Klaus-Cami.jpg TO319_2483_KlausCami.jpg TO319_2517_Klaus.jpg TO319_2522_Klaus-Cami.jpg TO319_2812_Klaus.jpg TO322-001-Klaus-Hope~Elijah.jpg TO322-003-Klaus-Hope.jpg TO322-011-Klaus.jpg TO322-016-Klaus.jpg TO322-023~Kol-Klaus.jpg TO322-037-Klaus.jpg TO322-039-Klaus-Hybrid-Face.jpg TO322-049~Elijah-Klaus.jpg TO322-052-Klaus.jpg TO322-054~Hayley~Hope-Klaus.jpg TO322-056~Freya-Klaus.jpg TO322-057~Hayley-Klaus.jpg TO322-060~Rebekah-Klaus.jpg TO322-062-Klaus.jpg TO322-064~Marcel-Klaus-Rebekah.jpg TO322-066-Klaus.jpg TO322-074-Klaus-Rebekah.jpg TO322-078-Klaus.jpg TO322-081-Klaus.jpg Klaus Trial 322.jpg TO322-082-Klaus-Marcel.jpg TO322-083-Klaus.jpg TO322-084-Klaus~Marcel.jpg Klaus Tundes Blade 322.jpg Klaus Mikaelson Subdued 322.jpg TO322-102-Klaus.jpg |-|Season Four= TO401-011~Klaus.jpg TO401-042~Klaus.jpg TO401-044~Klaus-Marcel.jpg TO401-046~Klaus.jpg TO401-048~Klaus.jpg TO401-093-Klaus.jpg TO401-095-Klaus-Marcel.jpg TO401-096~Klaus-Marcel.jpg TO401-114-Klaus~Alistair.jpg TO401-118-Alistair-Klaus.jpg TO401-119-Klaus.jpg TO401-120-Klaus.jpg TO401-138-Klaus-Vincent.jpg TO401-140-Klaus~Vincent.jpg TO401-141-Klaus-Vincent.jpg TO401-145-Klaus~Marcel.jpg TO401-147-Klaus~Marcel.jpg TO401-148-Klaus~Marcel.jpg TO402-026-Klaus.png TO402-028-Klaus-Camille.png TO402-030-Klaus~Camille.png TO402-042-Klaus-Camille.png TO402-043-Klaus-Camille.png TO402-045-Camille-Klaus.png TO402-046-Camille-Klaus.png TO402-094-Camille-Klaus.png TO402-098-Marcel-Klaus.png TO402-103-Freya-Klaus-Elijah~Kol~Rebekah~Hayley.png TO402-104-Kol-Klaus-Hayley-Elijah-Freya-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO402-109-Klaus-Hayley~Marcel.png TO402-110-Kol-Klaus-Hayley-Elijah-Rebekah~Freya~Marcel.png TO402-113-Klaus~Marcel.png TO402-131-Hayley-Elijah-Rebekah-Klaus.png TO402-133-Hayley-Klaus.png TO402-135-Klaus.png TO402-137-Klaus-Hayley~Hope.png TO402-138-Klaus~Hayley~Hope.png TO403-001~Klaus-Freya-Rebekah.jpg TO403-003~Klaus-Freya.jpg TO403-007~Klaus-Hayley.jpg TO403-015~Klaus.jpg TO403-018~Klaus.jpg TO403-024~Hope-Klaus.jpg TO403-026~Klaus.jpg TO403-027~Hope-Klaus.jpg TO403-028~Hope-Klaus.jpg TO403-040~Klaus-Hope.jpg TO403-041~Klaus.jpg TO403-044~Klaus-Hope.jpg TO403-045~Klaus-Hope.jpg TO403-068-Hope-Klaus.png TO403-069~Hope-Klaus.png TO403-073-Klaus~Rebekah.png TO403-074-Rebekah-Klaus.png TO403-103-Klaus~Hope.png TO403-114-Klaus.png TO403-134-Klaus~Elijah.png TO404-020-Elijah-Hayley-Klaus~Vincent~Hope.png TO404-021-Klaus.png TO404-026-Klaus.png TO404-029-Klaus-Vincent.png TO404-031-Klaus-Hope.png TO404-033-Klaus.png TO404-035-Klaus-Elijah~Hayley.png TO404-036-Klaus~Elijah.png TO404-038-Klaus.png TO404-047-Hope-Klaus.png TO404-048~Hope-Klaus.png TO404-069~Hope-Klaus.png TO404-072-Klaus~Hope~Hayley.png TO404-085-Klaus-Hope.png TO404-101-Klaus.png TO404-103-Marcel-Hayley-Klaus.png TO404-104-Klaus-Marcel.png TO404-109-Marcel-Klaus.png TO404-115-Klaus~Will.png TO404-116-Klaus-Marcel.png TO404-140-Elijah-Klaus.png TO404-141-Klaus~Elijah.png TO404-149-Klaus~The Hollow.png TO405-001-Young Klaus.png TO405-002-Young Klaus.png TO405-007~Mikael-Young Klaus.png TO405-009~Klaus.png TO405-010-Klaus~Hope.png TO405-014~Klaus.png TO405-017-Klaus~Hope.png TO405-018-Klaus~Elijah.png TO405-034-Klaus-Freya.png TO405-037-Klaus~Freya.png TO405-053-Klaus.png TO405-054-Klaus~Hollow Mikael.png TO405-055-Hollow Mikael-Klaus.png TO405-075-Hollow Mikael-Klaus.png TO405-076~Hollow Mikael-Klaus.png TO405-078-Klaus-Hollow Freya-Hollow Mikael.png TO405-077-Klaus-Victims.png TO405-097-Klaus-Marcel.png TO405-099-Klaus~Marcel.png TO405-110-Marcel-Klaus.png TO405-111~Marcel-Klaus-Hollow Mikael.png TO405-112-Klaus.png TO405-115-Elijah-Klaus~Freya.png TO405-119~Elijah-Freya-Klaus.png TO405-121-Klaus~Elijah.png TO406-009-Klaus.png TO406-011-Klaus.png TO406-013-Klaus.png TO406-014-Hayley~Klaus.png TO406-046~Elijah-Klaus.png TO406-049-Klaus~Elijah.png TO406-052-Marcel.png TO406-053-Klaus-Tunde's Blade.png TO406-055~Marcel-Klaus.png TO406-056-Klaus.png TO406-060-Klaus-Elijah.png TO406-066~Vincent-Klaus.png TO406-069-Klaus.png TO406-070~Vincent-Klaus.png TO406-094-Elijah-Klaus.png TO406-097-Klaus.png TO406-100-Klaus~Sofya.png TO406-105~Sofya-Klaus.png TO406-109-Klaus~Sofya.png TO406-116-Vincent-Klaus.png TO406-119~Sofya-Klaus.png TO406-129-Klaus.png TO406-133~Hayley-Klaus.png TO406-136-Klaus.png TO406-140-Klaus.png TO407-002-Klaus~Elijah.jpeg TO407-004~Klaus~Elijah.jpeg TO407-006-Klaus~Elijah.jpeg TO407-008-Klaus~Elijah.jpeg TO407-010-Klaus~Elijah.jpeg TO407-019-Klaus.jpeg TO407-021-Klaus~Hope.jpeg TO407-022-Klaus~Hope.jpeg TO407-024-Klaus~Hope.jpeg TO407-076-Klaus~Hayley.png TO407-078~Hayley-Klaus.png TO407-079-Klaus~Hayley.png TO407-082-Klaus~Hayley.png TO407-136-Klaus~Dominic.png TO407-139-Klaus-Bracelet.png TO407-146-Klaus.png TO407-147-Klaus.png TO407-149-Klaus~Hope.png TO407-156-Klaus~Hayley.png TO407-154~Klaus~Hayley.png TO407-163-Klaus~Marcel.png TO407-165-Klaus~Marcel.png TO408-007-Klaus.png TO408-011-Klaus~Alaric.png TO408-012-Klaus~Alaric.png TO408-017-Klaus~Elijah.png TO408-024-Klaus~Hayley.png TO408-026-Klaus~Hayley.png TO408-029-Klaus.png TO408-038-Klaus-Hayley.png TO408-039-Klaus-Hayley.png TO408-048-Klaus.png TO408-061~Davina-Hayley-Klaus.png TO408-064-Klaus.png TO408-068-Klaus.png TO408-090-Klaus.png TO408-099-Klaus~Davina.png TO408-106-Klaus-Davina.png TO408-112-Klaus.png TO408-123-Klaus~Hope.png TO408-130-Klaus~Alaric.png TO409-011-Klaus-Hope.png TO409-016~Hayley-Klaus.png TO409-018~Hayley-Klaus.png TO409-036-Klaus.png TO409-037-Marcel-Klaus.png TO409-038~Marcel-Klaus.png TO409-043-Klaus.png TO409-046-Klaus.png TO409-052-Klaus.png TO409-070-Klaus.png TO409-077-Klaus.png TO409-078-Freya-Klaus.png TO409-079-Klaus.png TO409-082~Vincent-Klaus.png TO409-084~Vincent-Klaus.png TO409-089-Klaus.png TO409-091-Klaus-Vincent.png TO409-094-Klaus-Vincent.png TO409-096-Klaus.png TO409-099-Klaus.png TO409-101-Klaus~Witch.png TO409-116-Klaus.png TO409-123-Klaus.png TO409-130~Elijah-Klaus.png TO409-133-Klaus~Hayley-Freya.png TO410-005-Klaus~Hayley~Freya.png TO410-015-Klaus.png TO410-017-Klaus.png TO410-019~Rebekah-Klaus.png TO410-041-Klaus-Agnes-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-046-Klaus.png TO410-049-Klaus.png TO410-052-Klaus-Kol.png TO410-053-Klaus.png TO410-056-Girl-Klaus-Elijah's Mind.png TO410-080-Rebekah-Klaus.png TO410-081~Rebekah-Klaus.png TO410-083-Klaus.png TO410-096-Klaus.png TO410-128-Klaus.png TO410-130-Klaus.png TO411-010-Klaus.png TO411-018-Klaus.png TO411-039~Freya-Klaus.png TO411-041~Freya-Klaus.png TO411-092-Klaus~Kol.png TO411-098-Klaus~Kol.png TO411-106-Klaus~Kol.png TO411-134-Klaus-Freya~Elijah.png TO411-138-Klaus~Hope.png TO412-007-Klaus.png TO412-021-Klaus~Hayley.png TO412-022-Klaus.png TO412-036-Klaus.png TO412-039-Klaus-Elijah.png TO412-040-Klaus~Elijah.png TO412-055-Elijah-Klaus.png TO412-056~Elijah-Klaus.png TO412-063-Klaus.png TO412-064-Klaus-Elijah.png TO412-067-Klaus.png TO412-098-Klaus-Hope's Conscious.png TO412-100-Klaus~Hope-Hope's Conscious.png TO412-112-Klaus-Hope's Conscious.png TO412-113-Klaus-Hope~Hope's Conscious.png TO412-114-Klaus~Hope-Hope's Conscious.png TO412-117-Klaus~Hope-Hope's Conscious.png TO412-121-Klaus.png TO412-137-Klaus.png TO412-138-Klaus-Elijah-Freya-Keelin-Sofya-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO412-140-Klaus~Elijah.png TO413-001-Elijah-Klaus.png TO413-003-Rebekah-Freya~Vincent-Elijah-Klaus.png TO413-005-Klaus.png TO413-041-Klaus.png TO413-056-Klaus-Dark Object.png TO413-059-Klaus.png TO413-060-Klaus~Hope.png TO413-062~Hayley-Klaus.png TO413-068-Klaus.png TO413-069-Klaus~Marcel.png TO413-071-Klaus~Marcel.png TO413-085-Elijah-Klaus~Rebekah~Kol.png TO413-086-Klaus-Kol-Rebekah.png TO413-087-Elijah-Klaus.png TO413-088~Elijah-Klaus.png TO413-091-Klaus.png TO413-101-Klaus.png TO413-138-Klaus-Elijah.png TO413-140-Klaus~Elijah.png |-|Season Five= TO501-002-Klaus.png TO501-004-Klaus.png TO501-041-Klaus.png TO501-042-Elijah-Klaus.png TO501-043-Klaus.png TO501-049-Klaus.png TO501-050~Elijah-Klaus.png TO501-070-Klaus.png TO501-072-Klaus~Caroline.png TO501-073-Klaus.png TO501-074-Klaus~Caroline.png TO501-094~Caroline-Klaus.png TO501-108-Klaus.png TO502-009-Klaus.png TO502-010-Klaus.png TO502-014-Klaus~Freya.png TO502-016-Klaus.png TO502-018-Klaus.png TO502-020-Freya-Klaus.png TO502-021~Freya-Klaus.png TO502-022-Freya-Klaus.png TO502-024~Freya-Klaus.png TO502-025-Klaus-Freya.png TO502-026-Klaus.png TO502-029-Klaus-Freya.png TO502-048-Klaus~Marcel.png TO502-050-Klaus~Marcel.png TO502-074-Declan-Klaus.png TO502-075~Declan-Klaus.png TO502-078-Klaus~Hope.png TO502-094-Klaus~Hope.png TO502-098-Klaus~Hope.png TO502-100-Klaus~Hope.png TO502-103~Hope-Klaus.png TO502-107~Hope-Klaus.png TO502-109~Hope-Klaus.png TO502-122-Freya-Klaus.png TO502-123-Klaus.png TO502-125-Freya-Klaus.png TO502-127-Klaus.png TO502-128-Klaus~Hope.png TO503-079-Klaus.png TO503-081-Klaus~Antoinette.png TO503-087-Klaus.png TO503-088-Elijah-Klaus.png TO503-089-Klaus.png TO503-091-Klaus~Elijah~Antoinette.png TO503-093-Klaus.png TO503-097-Klaus.png TO503-102-Klaus.png TO503-103-Klaus.png TO504-008-Klaus.png TO504-010-Klaus~Vincent.png TO504-011-Klaus.png TO504-014-Klaus.png TO504-015-Klaus.png TO504-019-Klaus.png TO504-020-Klaus~Marcel.png TO504-023-Klaus-Marcel.png TO504-032-Marcel-Klaus.png TO504-033-Marcel-Klaus.png TO504-034-Klaus~Marcel.png TO504-037-Klaus.png TO504-051-Klaus~Josh.png TO504-053-Klaus-Josh.png TO504-054-Klaus~Josh.png TO504-056-Colette-David-Klaus.png TO504-057-Colette~Josh-Klaus.png TO504-060-Klaus.png TO504-072-Josh-Klaus~Marcel-David-Colette.png TO504-073-Josh-Klaus.png TO504-086-Klaus.png TO504-087-Marcel-Klaus.png TO504-090~Marcel-Klaus.png TO504-092-Klaus~David.png TO504-093~Colette-Klaus.png TO504-096~Vincent-Klaus.png TO504-105-Klaus-Marcel.png TO504-107-Klaus.png TO504-126-Marcel-Klaus.png TO504-129~Vincent-Klaus.png TO504-131~Vincent-Klaus.png TO504-132-Marcel-Klaus.png TO504-134-Marcel-Klaus.png TO505-001~Vampires-Klaus.png TO505-002~Coin-Klaus.png TO505-003-Klaus-Marcel.png TO505-006-Greta-Klaus.png TO505-007~Greta-Klaus.png TO505-009-Klaus.png TO505-010-Elijah-Klaus.png TO505-011-Elijah-Klaus.png TO505-013-Klaus.png TO505-024~Greta-Klaus.png TO505-026-Klaus.png TO505-027-Elijah-Klaus.png TO505-029-Elijah-Klaus.png TO505-031~August-Klaus-Elijah.png TO505-032-Marcel-Klaus.png TO505-034~Marcel-Klaus.png TO505-047-August-Elijah-Klaus.png TO505-050-Klaus~Greta.png TO505-052-Klaus.png TO505-054-Klaus~Greta.png TO505-058-Klaus.png TO505-060-Klaus~Marcel.png TO505-072-Klaus.png TO505-073~Elijah-Klaus.png TO505-075-Klaus~Freya.png TO505-078~Hope-Klaus.png TO505-090-Klaus~Marcel.png TO505-091-Klaus~Werewolf.png TO505-099-Klaus.png TO505-102-Klaus.png TO505-104-Klaus~August.png TO505-105-Coin-Klaus.png TO505-106-Klaus.png TO505-107-Klaus~Greta.png TO505-109-Klaus.png TO505-110-Klaus.png TO505-112-Klaus.png TO505-114~Marcel-Klaus.png TO506-015-Klaus.png TO506-038-Klaus.png TO506-040-Caroline-Klaus.png TO506-041-Klaus.png TO506-056-Klaus~Caroline.png TO506-058-Klaus.png TO506-077-Klaus-Caroline.png TO506-080-Klaus-Caroline.png TO506-108-Klaus.png TO506-112-Klaus.png TO506-116-Klaus~Elijah.png TO506-120-Elijah-Klaus.png TO506-122-Klaus-Elijah.png TO506-126-Klaus.png TO506-128-Klaus.png TO507-005-Klaus.png TO507-013-Klaus.png TO507-015-Klaus.png TO507-025-Klaus.png TO507-035-Klaus.png TO507-036-Klaus.png TO507-039~Marcel-Klaus.png TO507-052-Klaus~Ivy TO507-054-Klaus~Ivy.png TO507-058-Klaus-Ivy.png TO507-059-Klaus.png TO507-060-Klaus-Freya.png TO507-064-Klaus-Ivy.png TO507-074-Ivy-Klaus.png TO507-075-Klaus~Ivy.png TO507-081-Klaus~Ivy.png TO507-082-Klaus-Ivy.png TO507-084-Klaus-Astral Projection~Hope.png TO507-086-Klaus.png TO507-087-Klaus~Hope.png TO507-089-Klaus~Ivy.png TO507-092-Tree-Klaus.png TO507-093-Klaus.png TO507-094-Klaus.png TO507-115-Klaus.png TO507-123-Klaus~Hope.png TO507-125-Klaus.png TO507-126~Elijah-Klaus.png TO507-128-Klaus-Elijah-Chambre de Chasse.png TO508-004-Klaus.png TO508-006~Elijah-Klaus.png TO508-007-Elijah-Klaus.png TO508-010-Klaus-Rebekah.png TO508-014-Klaus.png TO508-016~Kol-Rebekah-Klaus.png TO508-018~Kol-Freya-Rebekah-Klaus.png TO508-022-Klaus~Rebekah.png TO508-025-Klaus-Freya-Rebekah-Elijah.png TO508-026-Kluas-Kol~Freya.png TO508-027~Freya-Klaus.png TO508-034-Klaus.png TO508-035-Hayley-Klaus.png TO508-037-Klaus.png TO508-040-Klaus.png TO508-044-Klaus.png TO508-050-Klaus.png TO508-051-Klaus-Elijah.png TO508-054-Klaus.png TO508-055-Klaus-Baby Hope~Hayley.png TO508-067-Klaus.png TO508-068-Klaus-Freya.png TO508-069-Klaus.png TO508-077-Klaus.png TO508-080~Hayley-Klaus.png TO508-081-Klaus.png TO508-083-Klaus.png TO508-086-Klaus.png TO508-090-Klaus.png TO508-092-Rebekah-Klaus.png TO508-094-Rebekah-Klaus-Kol.png TO508-095~Elijah-Rebekah-Klaus-Kol.png TO508-096~Elijah-Rebekah-Klaus-Kol.png TO508-100-Klaus.png TO508-101-Klaus-Rebekah-Kol-Elijah.png TO508-105-Klaus-Kol-Elijah~Rebekah-Marcel.png TO508-107-Klaus-Elijah-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO508-112-Klaus-Rebekah-Kol-Elijah.png TO508-115-Klaus-Rebekah.png TO508-116-Klaus.png TO508-118-Klaus-Elijah-Rebekah~Marcel~Kol.png TO508-121-Klaus.png TO508-122-Klaus-Elijah.png TO508-123-Klaus-Rebekah-Elijah.png TO508-125-Klaus-Rebekah-Marcel-Kol-Elijah.png TO508-126-Klaus-Rebekah-Marcel-Elijah-Kol.png TO508-129-Klaus.png TO508-130-Klaus-Elijah.png TO508-138-Klaus.png TO508-139-Klaus.png TO508-144-Klaus.png TO509-001-Freya-Klaus-Hope.png TO509-004-Klaus.png TO509-007-Freya-Klaus~Hope~Elijah.png TO509-009~Freya-Klaus.png TO509-020-Klaus.png TO509-023-Klaus.png TO509-025~Hope-Klaus.png TO509-026-Klaus~Freya.png TO509-027-Klaus-Freya.png TO509-060-Klaus-Hope's Bracelet.png TO509-062-Klaus-Hope.png TO509-075-Klaus.png TO509-104-Klaus.png TO509-106~Elijah-Declan-Klaus.png TO509-121-Klaus.png TO509-126-Hope-Klaus.png TO510-001-Klaus.png TO510-002-Klaus.png TO510-006-Klaus.png TO510-010-Klaus~Roman.png TO510-027-Klaus~Roman.png TO510-028-Roman-Klaus.png TO510-064-Klaus-Elijah.png TO510-066-Klaus~Elijah.png TO510-079-Klaus.png TO510-081-Hope-Klaus.png TO510-082-Klaus.png TO510-084-Elijah-Klaus.png TO510-086-Klaus.png TO510-112-Klaus-Hope-Marcel.png TO510-126-Klaus~Marcel.png TO510-128~Hope-Klaus.png TO510-130-Hope-Klaus.png TO510-151-Klaus.png TO511-004-Klaus.png TO511-009-Klaus-Hope.png TO511-011-Klaus~Hope.png TO511-024-Klaus.png TO511-026-Klaus-Kol.png TO511-078-Klaus.png TO511-080-Klaus.png TO511-088-Klaus.png TO511-089-Klaus.png TO511-090-Elijah-Klaus.png TO511-101-Klaus.png TO511-102-Freya-Klaus.png TO511-104-Klaus-Freya.png TO511-106-Klaus-Freya-Elijah.png TO511-108~Kol-Klaus-Freya-Elijah~Keelin.png TO511-113-Rebekah-Klaus-Elijah-Davina-Marcel.png TO511-116-Hope-Rebekah-Klaus.png TO511-137-Klaus.png TO511-140-Klaus.png TO511-141-Klaus-Elijah.png TO511-145~Elijah-Klaus.png TO512-007-Klaus~Hope.png TO512-008-Klaus.png TO512-009~Elijah-Klaus.png TO512-011-Klaus.png TO512-012-Klaus-Elijah.png TO512-014-Klaus.png TO512-016-Klaus~Elijah.png TO512-024-Klaus.png TO512-026-Klaus~Caroline.png TO512-028-Klaus~Caroline.png TO512-029-Klaus.png TO512-030-Klaus~Caroline.png TO512-038-Klaus~Caroline.png TO512-039-Klaus-Caroline.png TO512-041-Klaus~Caroline.png TO512-058-Klaus.png TO512-060-Klaus.png TO512-074-Klaus.png TO512-077-Klaus.png TO512-093-Klaus.png TO512-094-Klaus-Alaric.png TO512-097-Klaus~Caroline.png TO512-098-Klaus-Caroline.png TO512-099-Klaus.png TO512-103~Elijah-Klaus.png TO512-106~Elijah-Klaus.png TO512-115-Klaus-Hope.png TO512-117~Hope-Klaus.png TO512-118-Klaus-Hope-Town Square.png TO512-119-Klaus-Hope.png TO512-120-Klaus~Hope.png TO512-131-Klaus-Caroline.png TO512-132-Klaus-Caroline.png TO512-133~Landon~Hope-Klaus-Caroline.png TO512-134-Klaus.png TO512-136-Hope-Klaus.png TO512-137-Klaus.png TO512-139-Klaus.png TO512-141-Klaus.png TO512-143-Alaric-Klaus.png TO512-146-Klaus~Elijah.png TO513-002-Klaus~Elijah.png TO513-003-Klaus~Elijah.png TO513-005-Hope-Klaus-Elijah.png TO513-007-Hope-Klaus-Elijah.png TO513-009-Klaus-Kol-Rebekah-Elijah.png TO513-012-Klaus.png TO513-019-Klaus.png TO513-021-Klaus-Mikael Hallucination~The Hollow.png TO513-023-Klaus.png TO513-024-Klaus-Cami Hallucination-Mikael Hallucination~The Hollow.png TO513-025-Klaus.png TO513-026-Mikael Hallucination~The Hollow-Klaus.png TO513-027-Mikael Hallucination~The Hollow-Klaus.png TO513-045-Klaus.png TO513-048-Mikael Hallucination~The Hollow-Klaus.png TO513-051-Klaus-Elijah~Hope.png TO513-067-Keelin-Kol-Freya-Davina-Young Hope-Hayley-Klaus-Rebekah-Marcel-Photos.png TO513-068-Klaus-Rebekah-Baby Hope-Hayley-Elijah~Hope.png TO513-070-Klaus-Elijah.png TO513-071-Klaus.png TO513-074-Klaus.png TO513-075-Elijah-Klaus.png TO513-077-Klaus~Caroline.png TO513-087-Klaus.png TO513-088-Klaus-Caroline.png TO513-089-Klaus-Caroline.png TO513-090-Klaus-Caroline.png TO513-092-Klaus.png TO513-095-Klaus.png TO513-096-Klaus-Hope.png TO513-098-Klaus.png TO513-100-Klaus-Hope.png TO513-111~Kol-Klaus.png TO513-113-Kol-Klaus-Hope~Rebekah~Elijah.png TO513-114~Keelin~Freya-Marcel-Klaus-Hope~Kol-Elijah~Rebekah.png TO513-115-Klaus.png TO513-128-Klaus-Hope-Marcel-Rebekah-Keelin-Freya-Kol-Elijah.png TO513-130-Klaus.png TO513-136-Klaus.png TO513-144-Klaus-Hope.png TO513-145-Klaus Hope.png TO513-147-Klaus.png TO513-148-Klaus-Hope.png TO513-149-Elijah-Klaus-Rebekah.png TO513-151-Elijah-Klaus.png TO513-153-Klaus~Rebekah.png TO513-155~Rebekah-Klaus.png TO513-156-Elijah-Klaus.png TO513-157-Elijah-Klaus.png TO513-158~Elijah-Klaus.png TO513-160-Elijah-Klaus.png TO513-167~Elijah-Klaus.png TO513-187-Elijah-Klaus.png TO513-188-Elijah-Klaus-White Oak.png TO513-189-Elijah-Klaus.png TO513-190-Klaus.png TO513-192~Elijah-Klaus.png TO513-194~Elijah-Klaus.png TO513-195~Elijah-Klaus.png TO513-198~Elijah-Klaus.png TO513-199~Elijah-Klaus.png See also Category:Image Galleries Category:Images of Niklaus Mikaelson